Brynja: The Third Wife of Loki
by LizOfficial
Summary: Submission by Anon: "Okayy, so could you do one where a half-blood dark elf and Asgardian girl is in the woods and finds Loki and saves him and they have to run because she's being hunted by guards all across the nine realms."
1. Chapter 1

The air, when it entered Brynja's lungs, burned like the depths of Muspelheim, her legs wanted to give out but she could not stop. She could no longer hear the stomp of guards as they chased her through the woods of Asgard. Perhaps they had given up? Or maybe she could not hear them over the sound of her own heart. She dared a glance back, not slowing her pace at all. She should have seen the huge gaping hole in the floor in front of her, but she hadn't and she tumbled into it, landing on her bottom hard.

She heard the hisses before she saw where they were coming from. She looked up, trepidation lacing her pale green eyes. The serpent was huge, it's fangs bare and acidic venom fell in a continuous drip. The snake itself was tied from a limb on a tree above the hole. His head was reared back in attack as if it was going to strike her. Brynja stood, her legs weak from the non stop running.

Another hiss came from the serpents open mouth and he shot at her. Brynja reacted fast and pulled the shortsword from its holster on her side, cutting the snakes head off. It landed with a dull thud in the damp leaves. She took a deep breath and side, looking up at the entrance to the hole looming above her head.

"Hey," The sound was broken and weak, it barely made it to Brynja's ears. But it had, making her jump back. She looked for the voice, and upon finding its source she felt a tug on her heart.

He looked awful. Dirt and blood covering his skin and matting his hair. He was wearing a loin cloth but other than that he was nude. His face was swollen and raw, burn marks dotting the flesh. His arms and legs were bound with some sort of enchanted rope, holding the limbs in place.

She walked over to him, using her shortsword to cut free his arms and legs and watched as he rubbed his sore wrists. "Who are you?" She asked tentatively.

"Loki, of Asgard. Or, I was of Asgard. I suppose now I am nothing."

Bryjna jumped back. For the last year and a half Brynja was making her way through Hel and Svartalfheim but she had heard the stories of Loki's misbehavior in Midgard. He was, if anything, worse than her.

So this was really fun to write. I received a prompt (they asked to be kept anonymous) asking for a Loki x OC with a dark elf half blood Asgardian :3 So I am and I really enjoy it! Please review, I hope you enjoy it too. Send in your requests and follow me on Tumblr ( lizofficialposts, photophobic-blogger, itslolitayo) and twitter (itsjoplinyo, joplinelizabeth) ^_^ I hope you loved this!


	2. Chapter 2

So, Idk if you know this, but when I write Loki fanfics, a lot of it comes from mythology. I'm a huge mythology buff (and an even bigger Loki buff) so I know a lot of this stuff, but I've never read the Eddur (but i want to so so so bad,) and i had to change some of this stuff for my fiction, but I DO KNOW so if it's wrong, I probably changed it. If its wrong because I just don't know, I'm sure i'll learn about it eventually, so just assumed i tweaked it :3

Loki stared up at Brynja, jolted by her sudden movement. His eyes were so beautiful, they stood out in stark contrast to the rest of him.

"You," Brynja pointed down at him, "You're Loki. You tried to take over the world."

"Oh that was so long ago, who cares? I was petty. Stupid. I listened to the wrong people. That doesn't matter." He waved his hand in dismissal and looked down at himself. "Oh, I look fowl." He used his magic and made himself clean again. He then manifested clothes for himself and slicked back his long black hair.

It was then that Brynja heard the heavy patter of feet on sodden ground. She stuck her finger to Loki's mouth. shushing his already quieted talking. She hadn't been expecting him to pull her close and flatten them to the wall of the hole.

"I've made us invisible," he whispered to her. "Who do you think they are?"

"Asgardian guards." She whispered back, leaning into him a little more, trying to make them flatter even though he said they were invisible. He peered down at her, "Why?"

"I did something." She said quietly.

"What did you do?"

"I stole something important." Brynja was putting it off and he knew it.

"What did you steal?" Loki asked, but the guards were just above them now, and the sound of running had stopped. The pair looked up, all of the eyes of the Asgardians were staring down.

"Where is he?" One said.

"Not here, obviously. Look, the serpents head was severed. The ropes are cut. He's been stolen, we need to see the All-Father immediately." spoke a second guard.

"What about the elven whore?" Another said, appalling Brynja. She was only _half _dark elf.

"Forget her. Only Loki can use the scepter and he's gone now." Then the guards left, running back in the direction from which they had come. Loki dropped the invisibility spell and Brynja immediately pushed herself away from him.

It was his scepter that she had stolen? She had no idea. And if only he can use it, how come she was able to call it to her? Or had it called her? She had felt drawn to it when she was in the vault. Not even Surtur's sword, which she had stolen from Jotunheim long ago, had appealed to her as much as this stick.

"You have my scepter?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Well, not with me." She held her hand out and called the Chitauri scepter forward. Loki watched in wonder as the thing materialized in front of her, answering her call. He was confused, it shouldn't have responded to her. But it had. Maybe it was fate that she had taken that particular route through the woods. He would have to ask her later.

"How can you call it to you like that? The scepter, for me, is like Thor's Mjolnir, only he can use it."

Though Brynja didn't know much about the Asguardian princes, she had heard of the forging of Mjolnir and it's enchantment. "No, you are wrong. Those worthy can possess Thor's strength in the hammer. So, if I am worthy, I suppose I can wield and call your scepter."

"Oh, well... give it to me." Loki held out a slender arm, waiting for her to give him the Chitauri scepter.

"I don't think I should." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Why not?" He asked , moving closer to her and putting his hands on his hips.

"Because I don't trust you. You might try to take over the world. Again!"

"You don't trust me? Aren't you the one who stole that scepter from the weapon vaults? I shouldn't trust you!"

"I just saved you!" She yelled, pointing her finger at him accusingly."

"Yeah, and I just saved you, so we're even!" He swatted her hand away from his face.

Brynja could barely believe that this was the big threat to the world. He didn't seem so bad. He actually seemed pretty childish. It was kind of cute, honestly.

"Yeah, even. But I'm not giving you this back. Not yet." She held the scepter just out of his reach. He lunged for it, but she turned her body and made the scepter return to where she had mentally hidden it when the guards began to chase her.

"We should get out of here. If my - if the All-Father gets here, making us invisible will be useless. He'll be able to sense my magic, I'm a bit out of practice." Loki said, looking up towards the opening. When he looked back to where Brynja had been standing, he saw that she was half way up the side of the wall, scaling it with no difficulty.

He watched her and when she climbed over the side and stood back up, he teleported himself beside her.

"So, where should we go?"

"My home in Svartalfheim." She brushed the dirt from the knees of her leather pants.

"You're a Dark Elf? You do not look it." They began to walk towards a river that ran through a lush meadow.

"My father is of Asgard." Bryjna's voice was cold and monotone.

"Oh. My parents are of Jotunheim."

"Both of them? You do not look even a bit... Frosty?"

Loki laughed, "Because I am not proud of, nor am I used to, my natural form. And the term is Jotun."

"You are not proud? Loki, there is nothing wrong with who you are." She knelt by the river and washed her face and hands.

His eyes grew angry, "I was raised being told that the Frost Giants were monsters. I was tought to hate them, and then I discover that I am one of them."

Brynja stood. "Is that it then Is that why you tried to take the throne of Asgard? is that also why you attempted to take Midgard for yourself?"

"No. That is not it." Loki's eyes softened, and his voice quieted.

Brynja stepped towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She could tell that thinking back to those things hurt him. She was curious, she didn't understand why she wanted to know everything about this man but she did. She needed to understand why he did the things he did, why he thought the way he did.

Suddenly, Loki's eyes shot up, darting around the area. "We need to go, hold on tight."

"Wait, you don't know where my house is!"

"Don't you do magic?"

"A little. I mean, I can teleport, but sometimes I get it wrong."

"Just about anywhere will be better than here. Odin is very close."

Loki pulled Brynja in close just as he had before and she did her best to summon enough magic to get them both to her home.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Find other fanfics and the first two chapters at LizOfficial on :D

Chapter 3

Loki could feel the whirl of magic around the pair as their surroundings twisted from the meadow to a dark room of some kind.

"Wow. I did it!" Brynja pushed away from Loki and spun around the room, her waist length black hair twisting about her body. She stopped and turned to the God of Mischief. "I'm going to change out of these clothes. I may have something for you to wear, if you need it? You have your magic, so I suppose you won't."

She seemed softer now, probably just pleased that she had been successful in her transportation spell. Loki watched as she walked to a dark wood door set in the stone wall and caught her eye as she disappeared into the room. He heard the click of the lock behind her and he turned to examine her home.

The stone walls of her small house were far from bare. Relics from all across the realms rested on carved shelves. Books old and new littered tables and rested arbitrarily on shelves and the floor. The sitting room was covered but it didn't seem messy at all. It just seemed lived in. It was cozy and much different from the palace in Asgard. Everything there had a place.

He ran his fingers over a small ornate box with a tiny bronze latch. It didn't have a lock or key, and he wondered what was inside. Loki's index finger danced over the little fastener, contemplating whether to open it or not. The tip of his digit had slipped under it when the door opened again and Brynja walked out, closing the door again behind her.

For the first time Loki really looked at her. She was pale and, like quite a number of dark elves, she looked fragile. But she had a different quality to her, one that was probably an Asgardian birthright, because despite her small stature, she had a strong glimmer in her pale eyes. Her ebony hair was braided and hung over her shoulder to her waist. Her tiny body was adorned in a dark blue silk gown that was form fitted until just below her hipbones when it loosened up and flared out. The end of the dress dragged against the stone floor just so slightly that it caused the entire skirt to rustle. Loki's emerald eyes swept up her body to her face. She had a small, pointed nose, and pale pink, full lips that hid her perfect teeth.

She smiled at him when she caught his eye, "Are you hungry?" She said in a firm, slightly accented voice.

"Starving. Literally." His tongue played between his teeth when he smiled, "I haven't eaten in over a year."

"Oh, well," she turned her body to a bowl of fruit sitting on a stack of books, she turned back holding two large, round fruits, "have an apple." She extended an arm towards Loki, holding the apple in her small hands.

He took the fruit and gladly bit in. "Why thank you." He felt her eyes on him as he ate. He looked up to meet her gaze and watched as she took her first bite, a bit of the juice catching on the corner of her mouth.

With a flick of her small, pink tongue she captured the liquid. Loki wondered if she knew how sensual the small action was. He took another bite, watching her while he chewed. Besides the sound of the apple crunching, there was no noise being made.

The silence was broken by a quick rap on the door. Brynja quickly finished chewing and turned towards Loki. She put the apple back in the bowl. "You need to hide. Go, in there." She pushed him towards the third door in her little house. She opened the door and pushed him inside. "I don't know who they are. They may recognize you." Her hand remained on his chest the entire time she explained and he couldn't help but notice how his heart sped up when she did this. He didn't really think it strange, since any man would react in such a way when a beautiful woman touched him. But he didn't really like it, since he wasn't a normal man.

He did, however, take into account that her hand lingered there a millisecond longer than necessary before she pulled away and closed the door, locking it behind her, probably to keep any curious visitors from finding him. He looked around him, it was a small room filled to the brim with things, mostly just normal stuff she didn't have room for throughout her house, like cleaning supplies, a few pairs of shoes, and a simple black chest.

Loki tested the strength of the chest, pressing both hands and pushing down to see if it would falter under his weight. When it did not he turned and sat, waiting for Brynja to return and let him back out. He placed his ear to the wall, next to the door, listening for the noises of Brynja or her visitor.

"HELLO, BRYNJA, MY DEAR SISTER!" Spoke a man – Brynja's brother? – with a loudness that reminded Loki of his own "brother", Thor.

"We're only half-siblings, Alvar. Why must you call me Sister? Can you not just call me by my name? And why are you here?"

"Ah, well, to me you are my sister. And I have come to inform you that we are throwing a celebration for the birth of Frode and Katya's child. I came yesterday, but you were not here." For a dark elf, this man sure was happy.

"And by 'we' who is attending?" Brynja was closer to him now, probably sitting on the bench near the door to the closet.

"Just our family. No one you dislike."

"I dislike our family, Alvar." Loki scoffed at this, a small quirk coming to his lips.

"You seem to like me."

"Because if I did not, you would continue to persist. Resistance is tiring." She was farther away, and then closer again. Then Loki heard her bite into her apple. He looked down at his own. He could just barely see its outline in the sliver of light leaking from under the door.

Her statement even more reminded the god of mischief of Thor. How insistent he was on the matter of Loki loving him back. Resisting was indeed tiring.

He heard Alvar laugh and the shuffling of feet. "Whatever your reasoning may be, I trust you will be there tonight?"

Brynja let out an exaggerated breath. "I suppose, if I must. Now, leave?"

"Okay, okay. You, dear Brynja, get ready for tonight. We will feast!"

Loki heard the door open and then close again and the click of her heels against the stone. He stood up when he knew she was at the door. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Well, it looks like we'll be feasting tonight. To hell with apples!" Brynja laughed, moving to one side so Loki could walk through.

"Will someone not recognize me?" He asked her.

"Most of my family is as ignorant of what the princes of Asgard looks like as I am, and those who might recognize you wouldn't care. Those who have been in the service of Asgard and know what you look like would see allowing you to feast with us as a sign of… alliance? They would see it as your word to not betray them. Elf logic is a bit odd, I suppose."

Loki shook his head, "No, I understand. I would see it that way, too. You give someone your home, your food, and knowingly accept what they've done, and in return they _should_ be loyal to you. Though I cannot promise I won't turn on you or your family."

She stepped closer to him, her chest puffed in challenge, "Why would you turn on me?"

"Because I am a monster."

"As am I. Monsters ought to stick together. Who else do we have in this world."

Loki stared down at her, watching her lips and her eyes as she spoke. "You are not a monster, Brynja."

"Neither are you." Her eyes were soft, like her voice.

"Ah, but I fear you do not know me, Brynja." His tongue shot out to moisten his dry lips.

"And you know me so much better?"

"I know your type."

"Do you now? And what, exactly, is my type?"

"Dark past, a ledger dripping with red. I've met people like you before."

"No, my past isn't dark. Loki, I am like you. Raised thinking that what I am is the monster that you should hate. Growing up I was teased because I was part Asgardian. It got to the point that I hated so much that I wanted to give in. I wanted to die. What I was, I would never really be accepted by my family as one of them. My brother – he loves me, but only because he doesn't know how to not love people. He doesn't not love anyone. The only real family I have in this entire realm is my mother, and even she does not love my Asgardian heritage."

Loki listened to her as she spoke, all the while watching her, his emerald eyes flickering from her mouth to her gaze. When he did finally lean in the rest of the way and touched his lips softly to hers, she was surprised. He moved back, just barely a millimeter away, and looked at her. She'd closed her eyes, and now she looked at him with heavy lids. She smiled sheepishly and bit her lip before leaning back in, pressing her mouth to his hard, pushing him back a bit with the force. Her hands were clutching at the soft fabric of his shirt. He was the one surprised this time, but he quickly adjusted, moving his hands to her waist, pulling her small body flush against her.

His tongue played against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. When granted, they fought for dominance. Brynja's short nails dug in his dark hair and scraped at his neck. It was then that he realized that he was a masochist, but the thought played at the back of her mind, storing itself for later.

It was Loki that pulled away again, pressing his forehead to hers, his hands coming to rest on the sides of her face, his thumb rubbing her jawbone gently. Their noses touch as they stand there, staring at each other. Her eyes moved to his throat to where the red marks bled lightly from her nails.

Her finger traced the cut, sending a shiver up Loki's spine. "Shouldn't it be healed yet?"

"My magic isn't fully recovered yet, I shouldn't waste it on petty things like love scratches."

"Love scratches? I have never heard them referred to as such."

He laughed, placing a kiss to her hair line. "Wound didn't seem appropriate."

"You seemed to enjoy it… are you into that kind of thing?"

"I like to inflict pain."

"You liked me hurting you."

"Maybe you're special."

"Not maybe – I am special." Brynja smiled up at him. "So what does this mean?"

"It means you're different. It means I'm curious about you."

"I like the way that sounds. I'm appealing to you. That is not something I often hear."

Loki smiled at her, "I am not the kind of man you usually meet.

WOW.

WOW.

WOW.

I was talking to my friend the entire time I was writing this and sending her pictures, teasing her (shes a fan) so hopefully you guy will like this chappie as much as she did :3 and, I dedicate this chappie to you, you hoebag ;)

So tell me what you think :'D


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm going to Colorado in a week (BOO I DON'T WANNA GO) and I'll be gone for 2 weeks, so I'll be trying to squeeze in chappies before I go :3 get in touch with me yo-de-o :'D twitter, instagram, and snapchat: itsjoplinyo tumblr photophobic-blogger & lizofficialposts c:

Chap. 4

Loki did not feel out of place at the celebration. He noticed how a few partygoers were cold towards Brynja and out right ignored him, but it wasn't as if either of them were really trying to converse with them. Brynja's mother Beate told him an embarrassing story of when Brynja was a child. At the party Loki went by the name Claus, but Brynja called him Loki when they spoke while apart from the others. He knew Beate must have heard him because she swooped in like a hawk, pulling the pair to a corner.

"You brought LOKI, to Svartalfheim?" She gave Brynja a dark look. "You know how many people here would see him dead!" Her voice was a hushed scream and it came out very breathy and raspy.

"Mother calm down, I had to bring him here. Odin's men were going to kill him."

"Of course they were, you know what he did to deserve his punishment."

"They were going to kill him because I set him free! Which meant that my head would be on the platter next to his! Not to mention that they already wanted me dead!" Brynja took no notice to the stares that were being thrown at them.

Her mother gave her a warning look, causing Brynja to sink back into Loki, and then one of disappointment. "What have you done this time?"

Brynja could feel Loki's chest on her back, making her face flush. "I haven't done anything. And I, dear mother, think it is time we took our leave." She reached back and found what she hoped was Loki's hand before dragging him out of the house where they were staying.

When they were outside and began walking back to her home, she spoke to him. "I'm sorry to drag you out so suddenly. My mother does this thing where she starts to rant anytime I tell her of the things people want me for. I did not want you to have to suffer as I would otherwise have."

Loki pressed a hand to her back reassuringly. "I don't mind." He smiled down at her. She reminded him of two women, the one who loved him, and the one who tricked him. Looking at her gave him a fuzzy feeling in his stomach, one he didn't not like, but he wasn't too pleased to have it. Both of them were wanted and neither of them would ever be able to settle down and be happy unless they went to extreme lengths. Not that he would mind doing those things for her.

And the things he wanted to do to her.

Oh god. Was this really what he was turning into? He would rather die than fall in love. But when he looked at her, he felt compelled to touch her. To give her everything she could ever want. To make her feel loved.

They watched each other as they walked, emerald eyes matching her sea foam orbs. Her lips were locked in smirk and his in a goofy grin.

When they arrived back home the grins fell off of their faces. Someone had been there; Loki could sense this before they got there. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the door of her house. It was closed, but not locked as she had left it.

She pushed the door open hurriedly and took in the disarray that had become of her little house. Brynja's face fell but the air around her remained calm and composed. She let out a deep breath as she looked at her things. So many of them were broken, ripped to shreds and broken. She looked around, scanning for anything of any importance. Nothing seemed to catch her eye until they made their way to the ornate little box Loki had been curious about earlier. It sat unopened on the floor under a tattered dress.

Brynja picked up the tiny thing and brushed off the top. She opened it up and pulled out a delicate looking necklace with a large, strange looking, blue stone set in a silver pendant. She moved to put it on but Loki stopped her.

"Here, let me." He stepped behind her, his cold hands brushing the bare skin at the nape of her neck, sending a shiver up her neck. "Why would someone do this?"

"Asgard isn't the only place I have stolen from." Her voice was small, shaky. She was obviously upset. He instinctively placed a kiss on her shoulder, running his hands down her arms comfortingly.

"Where are you not wanted?" He asked, his cool breath raising goosebumps along the pale expanse of her shoulder and neck.

She turned to face him, her hand going to his chest. "Midgard, and the land of the dishonored dead, but we cannot go to either of them."

Loki touched her waist, his thumbs rubbing circles across the fabric. "We can go to Earth. You are not known there, I can use my magic, disguise myself. We could live like normal people."

She smiled up at him before kissing his lips tenderly. "Okay."

His hands moved to her bottom, pulling her in closer, before kissing her again. When he pulled away she stared up at him, disappointed at the loss. "I'll go first; get you some clothes so you can blend in. I will be right back." He kissed her forehead and vanished.

Brynja shuffled around her home, picking things up, observing the damage. There was nothing that she really cared about here. She had read all the books, worn all the clothes. She was rarely ever here, and other than the food, everything here was old and worn. Here was her past, her childhood, and that is not a happy place for her.

When Loki came back, holding three bags, she had settled on her bench, overlooking the chaos of her home.

"I had to guess." He held the bags out to her. She took them and looked inside. "The pink bag is the underwear."

Brynja pulled out the dark blue and black lace bra and matching panties. There were a few other different pairs but this is what she chose to wear for her first day of life on Midgard. She looked through the bags and took out a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a dark green knit sweater. She went to her room and when she came back, her hair now pulled up in a bun, she saw a man that was almost unrecognizable. His long black hair was now short and blonde. He wasn't as pale and his emerald eyes were blue. He was still just as gorgeous though, and she could sense him behind his Midgardian guise. He was now wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks.

He turned to her and smiled, revealing those perfect white teeth. "You look lovely." He stepped towards her.

"So do you." She stated. And she wasn't lying.

Loki moved his hand to her face, pinching the top of her ear, "You should make these rounder though. It's kind of elfish."

She laughed and moved her hands to her ears, focusing on the tips. When she was done she looked up at Loki for approval. He nodded his head before leaning down and scooping up the bags he had brought with him. He told her to grab on before using his magic to teleport them to the middle of a beautiful, modernly decorated room.

"This is where we'll be staying." He told her. The house was much bigger than the one she had in Svartalfheim, and far more beautiful. "Here, I'll show you around." He grabbed her hand and began to give her a tour around the beautiful Kensington townhouse.

"There are five bedrooms. Why so many?" She looked up at him curiously.

"It was the first house the lady showed me, I didn't want to waste time."

"How did you get the money for this place?"

He looked down at her and pulled his arm around her, tucking her there as they walked out onto the terrace. "Details, my pet, are not of great importance. But if you must know, I had some things that I no longer needed and I sold them. I could have used magic, but apparently Midgardian money is not that easy to replicate." They finished the tour before he walked her into the second reception room and pulled her onto the couch next to him.

He turned on the television and put on the British World News. As usual, it was mostly about war and world hunger, but there was also a lot of coverage on the new royal baby boy that had just recently been born.

She cuddled against him deeper, wrapping her arms around him and pulling her knees up to her body, kicking off her flats in the process. "There's more war here than there is back home. Why are they so self-destructive?" Her voice was pitched with inquisitiveness.

"I think that the people of all of the realms are weak with self-destruction, but the people of Midgard are more keen to react on it."

UGH

THAT'S IT FOR NOW  
IDFK WHAT IM DOING  
MY HEAD THO  
IGHERGFW F

Here ya go tho c: this one got too long for me to continue xD Sorry :'c anywhoo, get in touch you lovely birds c: leave a review pls :3


End file.
